Music and Machines
by WolfAngelWarrior16
Summary: Emily has had a hard life, but she's fixing it. When she moved to San Fransokyo, she thought of it as a fresh start. Boy, was she both so wrong, yet so right. (Sorry, suck at summaries. Hope you enjoy! Also, rated T for future violence and mentions of abuse, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

(AN): Ok, so this is my first fanfic... Ever published, that is. I hope you enjoy it! :) also, for character description, she has brown hair, a few inches past shoulder length, a blue shirt on, with a brown light jacket, and blue jeans... And converse. Just so you know. I suck at throwing it into the story. _ I'll try better next time. But yea, anyways, just picture everyone in their usual outfits, and your good. Bye for now! :D

Chapter 1 - New to the View.

Emily pushed a piece of brown hair behind her ear as she looked at the menu, unsure of what to get. It was her first time being here at the Lucky Cat Cafe. Well, really it was her first time being in San Fransokyo in general, but it was what it was. Emily chuckled at herself for being so clueless and kept looking. "This cafe is surprisingly cheaper than most places..." She murmured to herself.

"That's because my aunt is a reasonable human being."

Emily looked up, surprise evident on her face as her blue eyes looked up at the boy who answered her. He was about six foot, raven black hair, brown eyes, and a gentle but reassuring look to his features. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Is that so? I would never know, since I don't know her personally." He chuckled, "True. I could just tell that you're new." "Hm? That obvious, huh?" He nodded at her and smiled, "You have that lost look." Emily shook her head, "Oh well, my secret is out. So," she looked back at the menu, then the front counter," any suggestions?" "I personally like the caramel frappe, but that's just me." She looked back at him and finally noticed the pen and notepad in his hands. "Oh, your taking my order?" He nodded and clicked his pen. "Speaking of, what would you like?" Emily bit her lip and thought over her order, then sighed, "I think I'll take you up on the caramel frappe. Sounds good. That's it."

She watched him scribble down her order and nod. "Cool, I'll have it out in no time." He gave her a small wave and walked to the counter.

Emily watched the boy for a second before shaking her head. He seemed like such a sweet boy, too good for her though. 'Time to get back to reality,' she thought to herself.

She leaned back in her chair and took her binder out of her tan shoulder bag, opening it and looking through her application information. There was so much to do before the dead line, and she hadn't even completely looked through it yet. As she was reading the forms, Emily didn't even notice the (very cute) guy come back until she saw a coffee cup being set down in front her.

"Your drink, Miss." She looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks." She saw him glance at her papers and a look of slight surprise and curiosity appeared on his face as he asked, "Your going to S.F.I.T?" She nodded. "Yep. Well, really I'm transferring over to it. As well as the art institute." He chuckled and a bright smile spread on his face. "That's great! I actually go to S.F.I.T. This current year is my first." "Really?" He nodded, "Your gonna love it. It's a great program and has great people attending." She smiled. "I would imagine since your going."

A new voice then joined the conversation. "Are you talking about nerd school?" Emily looked over and saw a young boy with black, shaggy hair and the same brown eyes as the other's. She chuckled at his comment. "Nerd school?" She looked at the older, who had a hand on his face, sighing. "Yes, Hiro, we are talking about S.F.I.T." She smiled, "So, who is this?" The taller one looked at Emily, "Oh, this is my brother, Hiro. And I'm Tasashi Hamada, by the way." He held out his hand to Emily and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Tadashi. I'm Emily." She smiled at the two brothers.

"So, you were talking about S.F.I.T.?" Hiro rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, "I'm not gonna be apart of this. Have fun flirting with the customer, bro." Tadashi stiffened and turned on his brother, yelping, "Hiro! T-that's not-" But the younger brother was gone, leaving them in silence.

Emily tried to stifle her laughter, but it wasn't working, and she giggled at the now blushing young man. "I'm sorry about my brother, he is very... Blunt." He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner. Emily smiled at him, "That's ok. I have a sister, so I kinda get it."

He shrugged and sat down by her. "So, your going to be apart of the tech and art institute? How?" Emily shrugged and looked at her papers. "Well, earlier this year, I went to a different college, but I couldn't be in the tech program because of... Complications. So, when I got an offer from S.F.I.T., I agreed. It'll be my first year of robotics as well as my continuing first year of music when I go to the San Fransokyo college." He nodded as she explained her predicament, smiling. "I guess I'm the first person you know at the school?"

She shook her head, "Nope. I have friends of mine from high school who are in the music program. So I'm not gonna be totally alone." He smirked, "That's a good thing. At least your not alone." She shrugged and sipped at her drink. "Yea, but it's still all new to me. I come from a country area, so the city life kinda makes me... Nervous, I guess." She flushed at her silliness and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm being ridiculous." He frowned a bit at her statement, "No, not at all. It's completely understandable. I mean, life in San Fransokyo can get pretty crazy. But it's nice once you get used to it." She thought on his statement and nodded, "True, I guess it just takes time-"

The sounds of bells and a bark interrupted her and she turned to see a white dog trotting over to her. Emily gasped, "Mamoru! No, you were supposed to wait outside! Bad girl!" She jumped up, set down her drink, and went after her dog, who easily dodged her and went straight for Tadashi, yapping and wagging her tail.

Tadashi smiled and patted the happy dog. "She's yours?" He looked to Emily, who nodded. "She's a German Shepard and golden retriever mix. Though I'm not sure how she turned out albino." He chuckled and continued to play with Mamoru who seemed to like Tadashi.

Emily giggled at the site, "I think she likes you, Tadashi."

He looked over to Emily, a smile and raised eye brow on his face. "Really? I'll take that as a good sign." "You should. She's a retired police and service dog." He looked up at her in disbelief, but she nodded. "I'm serious. She used to be my dad's, but..." Emily shook her head. "Sorry, that wasn't necessary. I guess your just easy to talk to..."

Tadashi opened his mouth like he was going to say something, when a woman with short brown hair and bright green eyes came bouncing over. "Oh, hello! Are you enjoying yourself?" She stopped and looked between her nephew and Emily. She chuckled, "Did I interrupt something?" Emily shook her head quickly, while Tadashi said, "No, not at all Aunt Cass." Aunt Cass nodded and straightened her apron. "Ok then, just making sure. So, dear, how are you? What's your name? Are you new here?"

As the older lady bombarded her with questions, Emily smiled and answered the best she could. "I am fine, thank you. My name is Emily Hawkman. And yes, I am new to the area. Came up here from Texas."

' eyes widened, and so did Tadashi's, making Emily blush a bit in embarrassment. Tadashi then smiled and nodded, "That's a long way down. You must be really something for them to offer you a scholarship at S.F.I.T." Aunt Cass gasped at the new information, "Your going to S.F.I.T too? That's so exciting, congratulations!" Emily chuckled at the excited woman, intrigued by this interesting family. "Thank you, I really do appreciate it. Oh!"

She then remembered Mamoru and looked around, finding her still with Tadashi, and shook her head, sighing. "I am so sorry about my dog. She a very hyper dog, so she's not very... Patient." Aunt Cass frowned in confusion and finally noticed the dog by her nephew. She chuckled and walked around the counter to pet the dog behind her ear, which Mamoru appreciated very much. "It's fine. She's not causing any trouble, as long as she doesn't chase Mochi." Emily looked at her confused and Tadashi answered the question rising in her mind, "Mochi is our house cat."

Emily nodded in understanding, "Oh, I see. Don't worry, Mamoru is a good dog, she's surprisingly good with other animals. So you don't have to worry about that." Aunt Cass crouched down and cooed at the dog, "Aw, she's so pretty! What's her name, again?" "Mamoru. It's Japanese for protector. We didn't choose the name, but it does seem to fit her." Tadashi nodded, "Makes sense to me, since she was a police dog, like you said."

Aunt Cass furrowed her brow a bit. "Really? How old are you, Emily?"

Emily mentally sighed, as she knew what was coming, "I'm 18, and no, I didn't train for any of that. She was originally my dad's. He had her for a couple of years and they were a great team. My dad was a police officer, one of the best from where I lived. He was one of few who were chosen to train others like her." "Oh, that's cool. Where is he now?" Aunt Cass looked to Emily and saw her expression change into a sad smile.

"He died while on duty."

Emily took note of the slight shock and regret in both of their faces and waved a hand. "It's fine. It was a few years ago, anyways. Your not the first to ask." Aunt Cass stood up, "Oh, dear, I'm so sorry." The young girl shrugged, "Thank you, but like I said, it's fine." Emily tried to brighten the mood by smiling widely and forcing a chuckle. "Now, how much do I owe for the drink? I have to run."

She took out her wallet and began to rummage through it, but Cass shook her head with a smile. "Don't worry about it, Emily. It's on the house."

Emily looked up at her, a bit taken aback by the kind offer, "What? I don't want to intrude, but- " Cass lifted her hand to stop her and chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You best get going." Emily finally gave in and nodded, putting her stuff away. "Thank you, really. It was a pleasure to meet you all!"

She whistled to Mamoru, who followed her out. Before she closed the door, she poked her head back in, a bright smile on her face. "I guess I'll see you in class, Tadashi. Bye!" Tadashi smiled and waved, watching her leave.

When she was gone, Tadashi heard a cough and looked over to see his aunt and brother looking at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Tadashi asked. Hiro only rolled his eyes and smirked, turning to head back up to their room. Aunt Cass just chuckled and continued on her business, both of them leaving a very confused college man behind.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Woo hoo, another chapter. :) hope you like it! Leave a review, if not, I don't mind. Thanks to those who have followed and/or favorited my story! That's so sweet! :3 (edit): I am so so so sorry! I don't know what happened, but I fixed it.  
disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6. I only own the characters I create, like Emily.

Chapter 2 - A Musical Mechanic

Emily huffed as she attempted to open the door to the lab room again, trying not to spill the contents in the box she held. It was utterly infuriating, especially since there was absolutely no one out in the hall to help her.

Except Mamoru, who just sat by her, looking around with her dark brown eyes. She was always there. It was both a blessing and a requirement to have her with her, but she wasn't complaining.

Though it brought out memories sometimes, and Emily didn't have much of a choice in whether they were good or...

Emily shook the thoughts away, focusing back on her task. "Come on..." She mumbled and reached a couple of fingers to the handle. Then there was a rustle and a crash as something from her box fell, an exasperated groan escaping her.

"Gah, crap, you have got to be kidding me!" She looked down to see her wrench on the ground. When she had the time, she was going to teach Mamoru how to open doors.

She was about to finally give in and put down the box (which she hadn't done before beecause reasons) when all of a sudden the door swung open to show a tall, slightly Hispanic looking woman with bright pink glasses on, a bright yellow dress with a lab coat over it, and long blonde hair. She had a look of curiosity on her face as she opened the door.

When she saw Emily, a huge smile graced her face and she gasped, "Oh, hello! You must be the new transfer! We have heard so much about you, come in, come in!" She quickly dragged a shocked Emily in (who was quickly followed in by Mamoru) and the girl grabbed her wrench from the ground, placed it in the box, and followed, beginning to chat away, "You are going to absolutely love it here! I have to introduce you to the others, they will be so excited! Don't worry, they are very nice people, you'll do just fine. So, what's your name? Where are you from? Do you know where your lab room is?" Emily tried to keep up with the hyped up girl, and sighed with relief when she finally stopped. Then a familiar voice joined in.

"Ok, slow down there Honey, she just got here."

Emily turned to see Tadashi standing to their right, a buff African American man and a shorter Korean looking woman discussing something behind him. 'Finally, someone I know.' Emily relaxed a bit, a small smile on her face, "Hey Tadashi, good to see you again." Tadashi gave her a lop-sided smile, "Hey Emily, I see you have meet Honey Lemon." The girl- Honey Lemon? -looked between the two of them, a look of slight confusion on her face. "You two already know each other?" Emily nodded, "Yea, I meet him at his aunt's cafe about... Was it two weeks ago?" She looked to Tadashi for confirmation, who nodded. Emily smiled, "I've been coming in every other day since then, I love his aunt's cafe."

Honey smiled brightly and giggled, "Oh, that makes sense. So you're the girl he was talking about!" Emily lifted an eyebrow at this and smirked, "Oh? Was I the subject of a conversation?" Tadashi had a slight blush on his face, and he cleared his throat. "Well, yea, um, that uh- hey, have you seen your room yet?"

Emily laughed at him, shaking her head. "No, Honey Lemon was just about to show it to me." He smiled at her laugh. It had a nice ring to it that just made you want to join in. "Oh, alright-"

"Um, are you allowed to have your dog here?"

Emily looked over Tadashi's shoulder to look at the guy who asked, a wary but curious look on his face. "Yep, I am. She's a service dog, so I'm required to have her present. I got a license and everything," she answered. Again, not the first time someone has asked her that question.

Tadashi looked at her, confused, "I thought she was a police dog?" "Oh, she was, but since her training ended short, they decided to, well... Change things up a bit, I guess." Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, that's interesting," he nodded, but the shorter girl with black hair and purple strips, who was also behind him, frowned, "Why? Did something happen?" Tadashi glanced at Emily in silent worry, but she just smiled, "Well, it's what he wanted. Can't really argue with that."

Seeming satisfied with the answer, the girl popped her gum, "Alright then, welcome to S.F.I.T. What's your name, chic?" Grateful that they were done with the previous subject, Emily grinned, "I'm Emily. I'm the new transfer, if you didn't hear from earlier. You?" "I'm Gogo, and this is Wasabi," she pointed to the latter of the two, and he waved to Emily, offering a simple hello.

"Nice to meet you all. Now, can someone please show me to my lab? My arms are about to fall off," Emily chuckled. Tadashi nodded and took the box from her, "Sure thing, what's the number?" Emily thanked him and they started down the hall, the others going back to their business.

He stopped in front of a partly see through door, and nodded to it. "This should be yours. Mine is just across, and I'll show you where the other's labs are later." Emily opened the door quickly and looked around, her face showing her awe. "Wow, I can't believe it. I always wanted to go here, but I never thought... Just, wow."

The room was quite large, about the size of a large bedroom. The walls were white and there was a desk, set with a computer, swivel chair and all, to her left and a book self on the opposite wall. There was a wide window in front of her that showed a view of the college campus, and she could see students walking along to their classes.

Tadashi chuckled at her reaction and set down the box on her desk, "Welcome to your lab. Do you have anything else that needs moving?" Emily was dragged back to reality and she nodded, "Oh, yea, I have some left. I hope I'm not troubling you for helping me." He shook his head at her, "Nah, not at all. I'm happy to help out."

Emily nodded and turned to walk back out, "Come on then. I-" she was stopped short when what seemed to be a cartoon like dragon suit appeared in her face, causing her to shout and jump back, kicking at it. "HEY! Whoa, calm down, I'm sorry! It's just a suit, I swear!" shouted a frightened male voice from the suit.

She froze for a second, eyeing the person warily and having Mamoru growling by her side. Tadashi simply laughed at the scene, and Emily glanced at him, "What's so funny? Do you know this guy?" He nodded, "Yea, that's Fred. He's the school mascot." She looked back at Fred, feeling guilty for hitting him, "Oh, I'm so sorry, you just surprised me! Did I hurt you?"

Fred flipped the hood of his suit, showing his blonde hair and laid back features, and smiled at her, "Nah, I'm fine. The suit took most of the blows, so don't worry."

Emily sighed and straightened up, patting Mamoru's head to calm her down. The dog sniffed at him then sat back, seeming to have relaxed. "That's good. So, wait, your the school mascot?" "Yep, but I'm also a major science enthusiast," he said. Emily looked at him surprised, forming her mouth into a silent 'oh'.

Tadashi just chuckled and walked by, "Good to see you Fred. But we have stuff to get." "Oh, can I help?!" He asked. Emily nodded, "Sure, the more the merrier."

They all walked out, Fred chatting away about the others, about his comic books, wanting to get them to invent crazy things, and so on. When they reached outside, Emily lead them to the parking lot, where a bright red bug car sat.

"Nice car," Tadashi teased jokingly. Emily rolled her eyes at him. "It's not mine, it's my friend's car. Speaking of, she seems to have left, I hope she didn't lock it." She checked the trunk and easily flipped it open, sighing in relief. "Alright, just grab what you can, and be careful, some of this stuff is delicate," she warned them as she grabbed another cardboard box.

Fred reached in and grabbed a long box, and read the label, "Why did you bring an electric piano?" "Hm? Oh, well, sometimes I like to play on it when I'm stressed and stuff, so I thought it might be more handy in my lab than anywhere. Also, I'm saving up for a new one, so it's not like I won't have one at my place," she answered.

Tadashi smiled, "Huh, cool. You should play sometime." Emily blushed a bit, but was sure to hide it, "Uh, maybe, probably not now though, I have things to do." Tadashi grabbed a box and nodded, "Well, yes, of course. I didn't mean now. Just, when we got the time."

Emily nodded to him. Then Fred pipped up, "Hey, who is that?" She looked to her left to see a young slightly African American girl in leggings, a bright pink long sleeved shirt, and bouncy black curls jogging over to her, waving. "Oh, that's Sabrina! She's the owner of the car, and my best friend from high school." The two boys nodded, and when Sabrina caught up to them, she smiled at them, then looked to Emily, "Hey, girl! These boys here helping you, or do I need to kick 'em away?" Emily rolled her eyes and chuckled at her, "That won't be necessary, they were just helping me out. They work in the same laboratory as me. This is Tadashi, and Fred."

She nodded to each of the boys, and recognition dawned on her face, "Oh yea, you two work in the nerd lab, right?"

Fred laughed, while Tadashi looked like he was mentally face palming himself. "Haha, well, he is, I'm the school mascot." Sabrina giggled, "I remember you, I saw you at one of the games. Your pretty good with a sign." He bowed, "Glad I am recognized for my talent." Emily and Sabrina chuckled while Tadashi rolled his eye comically. "Come on, Fred. Let's get these inside."

Tadashi began to walk back in, Fred following as Emily talked to Sabrina, Mamoru sticking to her side. After a few minutes, she caught up after them.

"Sorry about that, she was just checking up on me before she left. She's my ride around the place," she explained, shrugging. Tadashi nodded, "Understandable. Seems like a nice girl. What is she majoring in?" "She's majoring in music, I'm minoring in it." Fred turned and started walking backwards, talking to them, "Wicked! I could see her having, like, super siren powers!" Emily chuckled at his comment, "Too true. She would probably rock 'em too."

When they reached the lab, Fred used his free arm to let them in, and they continued on to her personal lab, setting down the boxes. "It's not much, but it's what I got for now," she frowned a bit at her lack of personal supplies. Tadashi smiled, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure if you ever need something, we got it." Emily smiled back at him, grateful to have met him. "Thanks, Tadashi, I really appreciate it. I'm gonna set up, so I'm fine for now."

He nodded, and turned to leave. He stopped at the door and glanced back at Emily. "Welcome to S.F.I.T., Emily. I'm glad to have you here." And with that, he left her to her own business.

Emily sighed, trying to ignore the blush on her face, and looked around her lab. "Well, looks like we got some work to do Mamoru," she said, glancing her dog. Mamoru tilted her head to the side a bit and nuzzled Emily's hand with her nose. Emily put her hand on her head, petting the dog's soft white fur, and chuckled, "Yea, I think we're gonna like it here."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Hello! First off, I would just like thank all who have been reading. I would love to hear from you! Just thanks so so much! :D and for this next chapter, I'm adding a little bonus in the end. :3 so just read on and see! Also, sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to get better at it... Sooner or later. Anyways, enjoy! :) don't forget to review! I would love to know what you think!3

Disclaimers: I do not own Big Hero 6, it belongs to Disney and Marvel; nor do I own Here's to Never Growing Up, that belongs to Avril Lavigne. I only own my own characters such as Emily.

Chapter 3- And Then There's This

"No, crap! You're not supposed to do that!" Emily yipped as she jumped back from her project. The circuitry had started sparking again, so she quickly turned off the connecting power and glared at it. "How come you won't just work for me?!" She said, exasperated beyond care.

Mamoru shot up from where she had been sleeping on the other side of the room and trotted over to her, wagging her tail and giving Emily a confused look. She sighed and patted the dog, "Don't worry, it's just being difficult, you silly dog. Kinda reminds me of you." She chuckled as Mamoru continued to look up at her.

Emily sighed again and put down the pliers she had been using, removing her goggles from her face. For the month and a half she had been here, she had been working on a project that she had come up with during the previous summer. It was a jet pack, with wings that looked similar to angel wings, and could bend and twist in the way birds' wings do. If she could just crack the code on how to transfer those to machine, it would make this so much easier, and lead to a break through on mastering the tools of nature! The others had offered to help, but she wanted to do this by herself.

But, unfortunately, she just couldn't figure out how to do it! She had studied the patterns of flight and wing shapes from different birds and planes, figured out the required fire power for lift, but the wings were what she was having trouble putting together. How was she to transfer animal flight to machine and still keep the original wing shape, feathers and all?

And now, the wiring she was working on to control the jet pack was deciding to be moody.

Just perfect.

She shook her head in frustration and turned from her project, taking a deep breath. She needed to calm down, getting mad over this won't help anything.

Emily looked to her clock, and read the time in big, digital red letters. 9:12 pm. She had been working since 3, so... 6 hours of dealing with this crap. She groaned and stretched out her back. As she fixed her green shirt, tugging the sleeves back to her elbows, and her slightly tattered blue jeans, she walked over to her desk and picked up her phone. She smiled at the message her sister, Angel, had sent her, assuring Emily that her project would be fantastic, and sent a quick text back, running a hand through her brown hair. She needed to get it trimmed, but it was whatever.

Emily peeked her head around the door to her office, noticing that she had the lab room all to herself. She silently mouthed 'yes' and turned to Mamoru, a huge grin on her face. "Ready for a jam session, girl?" Mamoru barked as if in a response, and Emily giggled. "Let's do this."

She went over to Gogo's work space and plugged in her phone to Gogo's speakers. "I'm sure she won't mind," she said aloud, a smirk on her face. She picked the play list with all her favorite songs and clicked on shuffle. Immediately, music began to blare from the speakers, and she jumped and shot her hand over to turn it down. "Jeez, Gogo, I'm surprised you're not deaf by now," Emily mumbled, shaking her head. She heard Mamoru whimpering and winced, "Oh, sorry Mamoru. I did not mean for that to happen." After she fixed it to a reasonable volume, she began to move to the beat. It was 'Here's to Never Growing Up' by Avril Lavigne.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box blarin' as we're falling in love. Got a bottle of whatever, but it's gettin' us drunk, singing here's to never growing up!_

She liked to listen to it when she got stressed, so now was the perfect time. She moved around the lab, singing along to it and dancing around. Mamoru watched her, not seeming as interested in the song.

_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend. For no dang reason, I don't think we'll ever change. Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock. We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change!_

As the music played on, Emily jumped onto an empty table, not caring how or why it was there, completely lost into the song.

_Say, won't you stay forever, stay, if you stay forever, hey, we can stay forever young!_

As it went on, she didn't notice the main door to the lab open, nor the faces that peered in and watched her little performance.

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my-" OH! I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups, singing, here's to never growing up._

She continued to dance, jumping from the table and dashing over to Mamoru, who jumped back a bit. Emily knelt down and scratched her behind both ears, putting them nose to nose as she sang along.

_We live like rock stars, dance on every is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (no!) They say just grow up, but they don't know us. We don't give a- , and we're never gonna change!_

Then she stood up and started to twirl, but froze when she finally noticed the familiar faces by the door.

"Guys?! W-what are ya'll doing here? I-I didn't think you would be back until, um- later, I guess," she stammered out, her face going red from embarrassment. Gogo popped her gum and chuckled, "Nice performance there, Twinkle toes." Wasabi nodded, and Honey and Fred smiled widely. "Yea! It was pretty cool!" Fred added in.

Honey giggled, "I'm so sad we missed in joining!" Tadashi just stood there, grinning from ear to ear and chuckled. '_I'm so freaking **screwed**_,' Emily thought to herself. "Well, um, thanks. F-for the compliments and all, " Emily moved closer to the speakers, "but I- um- I gotta go back to work on my, my project, ya know?"

She quickly grabbed her phone and rushed back to her lab, Mamoru following, as well as the slightly confused looks of the others. Once they were in her lab, she closed the door behind her and smacked her forehead lightly. 'I am such an idiot,' she mentally scolded herself.

She sighed and walked to her desk, picking up a motherboard and sitting in her chair grumpily. She pulled her lamp closer to the tech so that she could examine it properly, trying desperately to distract herself from her previous moment. As she was, Emily heard a knock on the door, and Tadashi's voice, "Hey, Emily, may I come in?" She was about to refuse, but sighed and replied, "Sure, come on in."

He poked his around the door to find Emily hunched over a mother board, tinkering at the tech. She glanced up at him, and saw his bright smile as he walked over. "Hey, how's it going?" Emily huffed, "Besides just embarrassing myself by my little show, that stupid piece of junk of a project being funky with me, and a number of other things, I'm fantastic. Never been better." Sarcasm practically dripped from her voice and she winced at herself. "Sorry, that was rude."

Tadashi shook his head, "Don't apologize. You have the right to be frustrated. I would be too, to be honest." He leaned against her desk, arms crossed over his broad chest, and looked at the tech with some interest. Emily huffed again, leaning back in her chair."Thanks, but it was still rude," she said. Tadashi shook his head, sighing with a small smile on his face as he looked at her. Emily frowned at him a little, "What? I'm serious." He nodded to her, "I know, it's just amusing how silly you are."

Emily rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile ghosting her face. His smiles were just really contagious. "The only one here who's silly is you, good sir." He chuckled at this and shook his head, turning to look at the discarded tech sitting on another counter. "So, what seems to be the trouble this time?" Emily groaned and rubbed her face in frustration, "Don't remind me. This is so freaking difficult!" Tadashi laughed, "Hehe, hey, calm down. You'll get it. Just look for a new angle."

The words struck a chord in her mind and she dropped her hands from her face, staring at him in slight shock. "Say that again." "Wait, what?" He said, obviously taken aback by this sudden change in mood.

"Say that again, what you said," she said, leaning forward. There was something... Important in those words, and she needed to know what. Still confused, he did, but it sounded more like a question, "Just look for a new angle?"

That was it. The thing she had been missing in her equations and diagrams and pretty much everything to do with this project! A new angle! No wonder she couldn't figure it out, she had been looking at it wrong the whole time! With that, Emily jumped up, excitement on her face and shouted, "Eureka!" It was so sudden that Mamoru jumped up, ears pricked and looking around.

Tadashi jumped back (well really, to the side) away from Emily, surprise written across his face. "What? What is it?" But all Emily did was squeal and jumped to him, hugging him, "Tadashi, you wonderful, brilliant man! Thank you so so much!" "Um, your welcome?" was all he could say, a lop-sided smile on his face.

Emily then pushed back, turned him around, and began to push him out the door. "Now, you need to go, I have work to do and I'll explain everything when I'm done. It's gonna be great!" He was baffled by this and started to protest, "Hey, wait, can't I at least-" Emily finally got him out and Tadashi turned to her "-can't I at least know?!" She shook her head, bouncing her brown hair, and smiled mischievously. "Sorry, Tadashi-boy. You're just gonna have to wait."

Emily began to close the door, then stopped. Without much thinking on her part, she opened the door more and stood on her tip toes, a hand on his cheek. She kissed his other cheek and pulled back, smiling. "I owe you one, thanks." And with that, she shoot back into her lab, and closed the door quickly.

She had tons of work to do, but confidence and determination now ran through her as she drew out blue prints and designs for her wings. "This is it, Mamoru, I can feel it!" She talked excitedly to her dog.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Tadashi's reaction bonus**: Tadashi stood in front of her door, wide eyed and blushing a mild pink hue. When he heard someone clear their throat, he turned and saw the others standing in front of Honey Lemon's lab door, which wasn't far down. Inwardly he groaned and only blushed more at their surprised and mischievous looks.

"So, how did your 'talk' go, Tadashi?" Gogo asked, lifting a brow. Tadashi glared a bit, "Don't even start that." The others laughed and Honey clapped her hands, "But it was so cute! She looked so excited, do you know what for?" Tadashi shook his head, and sighed, smiling a little, "I don't know, but I think we will find out sooner or later."

They could already hear Emily talking and working in her lab. It was a habit of her's to talk out loud when she worked, and they had grown used to it.

Tadashi looked back to her door, grinning, and shook his head again in mild bewilderment. Emily was quite the girl, she always seemed to surprise them through out the time she had been there.

And that was his favorite part about her.


End file.
